Welcome To Change
by bunchofstories
Summary: With a secret relationship like Qrow and Winter’s, a person would believe their life would be simply a long and scandaous story. And it was for a long while, and they were happy that way. But nothing stays the same forever, change is inevitable and if someone isn’t expecting it then they’re in for a surpise. When Winter finds out she is pregnant, what events will unfold?
1. Welcome

A silent greeting, a quick kiss, a private night, and a quiet cry goodbye. This was the norm for the two loyal workaholics, and it had been the norm for over a year now.

When someone first took a glance at Winter Schnee and Qrow Branwen, they'd believe that they had both come from one another's worst nightmares. The Schnee was as close to perfection as humanely possible, she was an Atlas specialist who worked besides of the General at all times. Even if you were to exclude her brains and her strength, she was the daughter of Jacques Schnee, one of the most admired men in Atlas. She was polite and presentable, and she wasn't at all hard to look at.

The Branwen, however, had his faults. While he was one of the strongest working Huntsman, his manners and presentation skills lacked. It always seemed like he was out in the field, just on edge and ready for an attack to come. He wasn't a meetings person, either because he was constantly out on missions or just because he'd arrive late. Excluding his job, not much was known about him apart from his roots to the Branwen tribe. Despite these negative connotations, the idea of him being a "bad boy" made him just as more appealing to the ladies.

Despite what many thought, Qrow and Winter did take a liking to each other. While some may have looked at them and thought "they've definitely hooked up", the two had done more than just that. It wasn't just lust between the two, their was love and care. While they both showed a rough and independent exterior, Winter and Qrow were each other's comfort.

But of course, the sex was amazing too.

Their public _I hate you's_ became quiet _I love you's_ behind closed doors, their constant bickering became happy laughter, and their frowns became pure and genuine smiles.

"I'll be seeing you, Mr. Branwen." Winter would tell him when she was assigned to drop him off at the airship for Vale, her eyes filled with a hidden pain that only Qrow was able to notice.

"Thank you, ice queen. Till next time." Qrow would say, sneaking her a soft smile to calm her sadness and let her know that he'd be back.

It was like this every time, a painful goodbye tied to a secretive and heartwarming reunion. They both wanted to spend every breathing moment in each other's arms but they knew how impossible that was. Well, it would only be impossible for a while longer.


	2. Till Next Time

Qrow awoke with raspy groan as the sun peeked out from behind of the curtains of Winter's room and onto his eyes. Despite the gloomy weather of Atlas, the unsaturated sun was still just as bothersome.

Qrow pulled a still sleeping Winter closer to his chest as if to shield her from the sun that had awoken him. His eyes fluttered awake as he regained his consciousness, taking just a couple of moments to recall where he was. He sleepily glanced around of the room, taking in the neatness and cleanliness of the navy blue and white room. Qrow looked besides of him at the nightstand, the only other cluttered thing in the room apart of the bed. There was a stack of papers that Winter needed to take to work that day, an opened box of condoms, their scrolls, and a picture of Weiss and Whitley (it was laying face down since Winter felt as if they could see her and Qrow's intimate moments).

Lastly, Qrow looked down at at the beauty in the room, Winter, who was still asleep in his arms. His tired frown turned into a soft smile as he noticed how peaceful she looked while resting, happy to see her relaxed for a change. He gently kissed the top of Winter's head and continued to keep her warm in his arms until she awoke.

After just a couple of minutes Winter began to stir awake. Despite the nice warmth, her body still forced itself to wake up early for work. She quietly yawned before looking up to see Qrow awake and still holding her, blushing ever so softly as their eyes met.

"Good morning, my sleeping beauty." Qrow smiled at her before leaning down to peck her lips. "Did you sleep well?"

Winter tiredly pecked his lips in return. "You know I always sleep comfortably in your arms." She replied softly as she rested her head back on his chest. "Do you know the time?"

Qrow reached over to the nightstand for this scroll, frowning a bit as it showed him the time. "It's 6:19." He told her truthfully. "My flight's going to leave soon."

"Crap, and I'm going to be late for work." Winter said before reluctantly getting up. As she stood up from the bed she felt herself feel a bit sick, not enough to seriously worry, but enough to surprise her and cause her to lose her balance for a bit.

Qrow noticed Winter stop and quickly sat up to hold her back from falling. "Woah, hey. You alright?"

"Sorry, I must've just gotten up too quickly." Winter said before getting back to normal. "I'm fine." She gave him a reassuring smile before leaning down to pick up her clothing.

"Alright, I'll trust you on that." Qrow smiled back, a bit of worry still in his eyes but he knew by now that he could trust Winter's words. "Well if you really are okay.. how about we have one more quick round?" He asked, mostly as just a way to lighten the mood again, but of course he wouldn't mind her agreeing.

Winter gave him a playfully strained smile. "You're cute. Get dressed so I can drive you to the airport." She laughed a bit as she tossed him his clothing.

**A couple minutes later**

Winter and Qrow cooked themselves a quick and healthy breakfast. Even if they were both about to be late to their duties, they had to make sure they'd be energized for the day.

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon? You've only been here for two days." Winter asked while she ate. She always asked him this question, even in times where he stayed for weeks in Atlas.

"You know how work can be, besides, I'm pretty sure you'll be coming to Vale soon anyways, won't you?" Qrow asked, recalling the headmasters' meeting that would be occurring at Beacon in just a few weeks. "I'm sure Ironwood's going to bring you along as he does every year."

"I know.. but I'm still going to miss you. I just saw you about a month ago and you saw how I clung to you yesterday when we reunited." Winter said, not afraid to be honest about her feelings with him anymore. She missed him 24/7 when he wasn't around.

"How cute." Qrow smiled with a soft chuckle.

"I could still battle you and win, don't forget that." Winter reminded him with a classy wave of her fork.

"Right, right. Of course I know." Qrow chuckled as he went along with her. "I'm going to miss you too, Winter. But we both know we have our duties to attend to."

Winter nodded. "Of course, I know. It's not like something can just happen to pull us together by force." She thought out loud.

"We'll figure it out one day, but for now, let's share some more goodbye hugs before we head out." Qrow gave her a smile before getting up from the kitchen table, Winter following right behind of him.


	3. Off Track

**Almost two weeks passed**

It was another gloomy morning in Atlas, the sun shone blindingly through the window just like a bright lightbulb, devoid of any saturation.

The alarm at Winter's bedside rang for the second time that morning, something that Winter had never let happen before. To her, the alarm ringing was just another obstacle to beat in the morning, and she previously had always been able to awake exactly half an hour before the first alarm rang. This morning however, she had just barely jolted out of bed.

Winter quickly got out of bed and started to get dressed into her uniform. _"How did I let this happen?!" _She thought to herself as she hurried to get herself ready for work.

She rushed into the bathroom to put her hair up into it's usual neat bun, but before she could even grab any hair pins, her stomach suddenly twisted into knots as it had done every morning for a couple of days now. Winter blamed her sudden jump out of bed as she lifted up the toilet seat and hurled into it.

"_Why didn't I wake up early? I've never let that happen before. Now look, I've made myself sick again." _

Winter let herself vomit for a bit to be able and get everything out of her system, hoping that she'd feel better afterwards. Once she was done, she rinsed her mouth out and disposed of the mess.

"Great.." She muttered aloud to herself as her schedule had been thrown off track more than it had already been. She quietly sighed and finally put her hair up into it's bun.

Winter walked back out to her room and picked up her scroll to check her messages. She was relieved to see that Ironwood hadn't messaged her yet, meaning she could still be on time for work. Besides that, Winter had only received messages from Qrow that morning.

**Qrow B.**

**Hey, you feeling better?**

**Don't overwork yourself if you're sick**

**Hello?**

**Winterrrrrrrrr**

**You're worrying me, you're always up by now.**

Winter couldn't help but softly smile at his cute worry and took some time to respond back.

**Winter S. **

**I'm fine, Qrow. Just woke up feeling worse **

After sending the reply, she put her scroll into her pocket so that she could refocus on getting ready for work. She went into the kitchen to grab herself a granola bar to eat at the office and also grabbed the stack of papers she had to turn in.

_"You know with these symptoms, it kind of reminds me of something mother had when I was younger. I can't recall what it was though.." _Winter thought to herself as she headed out to her car, trying to recall if it had been a stomach bug or something else. Due to her mother's.. lack of care, Winter had constantly seen her sick while growing up.

_"Was it stomach flu? No, she only got that once after Weiss was born. I'm sure it was something that occurred just before Weiss was-"_

That's when it hit her.

These symptoms weren't just some of sickness. It was something much more than that.

Something that couldn't be treated with medicine and something that would change her life.

She dropped her car keys on the spot, just thinking about the possibility. _"..It can't be that. I'm being silly." _She convinced herself as she picked the car keys back up and got into her car.

_"We're always safe. Today just isn't my day and these negative thoughts are just taking over." _Winter took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down. She knew this couldn't be true, but she was still a bit doubtful.

_"Throwing up a couple of days in a row doesn't mean I'm pregnant, dear gods, why am I still thinking of this_?" Winter forced a chuckle as she rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand.

_"Maybe.. I should try a pregnancy test after work just for good measure." _


	4. The Start Of Change

Qrow was sitting at the kitchen table of his apartment when his scroll dinged, the screen showing that he had gotten a message back from Winter. Wiping his hands off quickly, he unlocked his scroll so that he could find out if she was doing alright.

**Winter S.**

**I'm fine, Qrow. Just woke up feeling worse.**

Qrow frowned upon finding this out, but then again, he wasn't too surprised that her years of working too hard were probably catching up to her.

**Qrow B.**

**Sick enough that you didn't wake up at the time that you've been getting up to for mostly your entire life?**

**I seriously hope you're not going to work today. You need to take care of your health, babe**

He messaged back with a sigh. Even if he wished and prayed to all the gods, he knew that Winter would never skip a day of work.

Qrow stared at the screen for a while, patiently awaiting her response in hopes that she was at home and in bed. The screen soon turned to black and Qrow still tried to remain hopeful, thinking that maybe she had gone back to bed.

He knew that wasn't true.

He both admired and also worried over Winter's strong grit, it was very useful in work situations but not as great in her social life out of work. With a heavy sigh, Qrow got up from his seat at the table and went to go sit by a window to clear his thoughts.

He looked outside to take in the view of Vale, letting his mind wander. Of course, his thoughts were mainly about Winter. He couldn't wait for Winter to come to Vale in a few days so that they could admire the view of Vale from his apartment room together.

A smile crept up on his face knowing that Ironwood would be in a meeting with all the other headmasters for a couple of days while he and Winter could run off and enjoy each other's company. If there was anything better than spending time with Winter, it was spending time with Winter right underneath of Ironwood's nose. He couldn't help but softly chuckle at the thought of how he and Winter had gotten away with dating for over a year now, and no one had a clue.

He remembered how surprised he had been when Winter agreed to the idea of keeping their relationship hidden, having been worried that she would take it the wrong way when he suggested it.

_"I hope this doesn't come off as anything bad or suspicious, but do you think that it'd be for the best to keep our relationship a secret?"_

_"Hmm.. I actually think that's a good idea. I don't think having a public relationship in such a serious and important work place would be a good idea."_

Qrow thought about that a bit more, wondering if Winter still felt the same about it. It had been over a year now, and he was starting to believe that maybe it would be nice to tell people about it now. Of course it wasn't a big deal or anything, but it would be nice if he could tell his nieces about the wonderful woman in his life.

The two had already shared countless "I love you's" to each other, and Qrow knew that Winter was the one he wanted to be with.

Winter was the one.

Qrow's eyes widened just a bit as he rethunk what he had just thought.

_Winter was the one._

Qrow's mind wandered topics again, still about Winter, but now about their future. Even in their most intimate and romantic moments, the two didn't dare to bring up marriage or if they would have a future family.

Getting married was something they were both obviously aware of, but it wasn't something that they ever mentioned if they were going to do together. As he thought about it, he realized that he rather liked the thought of being Winter's husband.

The thought of living with Winter, being able to openly express his love to her, being able to call her his wife, it made him realize how much he wanted to marry her.

Qrow's thoughts were interrupted by the ding of his scroll, and he quickly reached into his pocket to check what Winter had messaged back.

**Winter S.**

**I'm at work right now, you know I can't miss a day with the trip to Vale coming up soon.**

**I need to make sure Ironwood trusts me enough to take me so that I could see you again in Vale.**

**I'll texts you later and I'll make tea for myself, don't worry. I love you**

Qrow felt his heartbeat quicken a bit. He was used to reading an I love you from her but after having these thoughts, it made him just a bit flustered.

**Qrow B.**

**I love you too**

**Once you're in my arms again, I'll make sure to care after you no matter what**

**Again, I love you.**

Qrow softly smiled and put his scroll away again before standing up from his seat. It was getting late into the morning and he was late to work as usual.

_"Maybe I should start planning on proposing to Winter sometime this year." _He softly smiled to himself before heading off to work.

**Later in the evening, back at Atlas**

It was a long day for Winter. Even with her dedication and strong focus to her job, she couldn't help but worry about what she would do after work.

From her desk all the way to the cash register at the store, she couldn't believe what it was that she was buying. She continued to think to herself, _"It's just to be extra sure that I'm okay. There's no way I'm actually.. you know." _but of course, part of her knew that if she truly wasn't questioning it, it wouldn't have been on her mind this entire time.

Before she knew it, she was at home sitting on the toilet, pregnancy test in hand. She awkwardly did her business before putting the pregnancy test aside and getting up.

She flushed rest away and washed her hands off, her breathing getting a bit heavy as her nerves began to act up.

"I'm okay, I'm okay.." She quietly whispered to herself as she began to pace the bathroom, letting the pregnancy test finalize its results. Of course, she wasn't going to just buy a cheap pregnancy test that could give her inaccurate results, she chose the best she could find.

Winter thought of the possibilities. _"I really shouldn't be this nervous, there's no way. There's no way. There just isn't." _Winter told herself as she rubbed her temples.

She groaned from the stress of everything and glanced over at the pregnancy test on the countertop of the sink. It was hard to believe that a small piece of plastic could possible be changing her life. Of course that's not how it worked, but that's how it felt like to her. It had the answer to something so life changing.

Winter felt scared, and more than anything she wished that Qrow was there by her side to assure her that everything was okay.

With a shaky sigh, Winter mustered up the courage to grab the pregnancy test and look at the small screen with the results. One word quickly caused a lot of emotions to happen all at the same time.

**Pregnant.**

The start of change was commencing.


	5. Bargaining

Pregnant.

Winter read the word on repeat in her head, staring at it as if it would make the word change or go away. Maybe she had read it wrong? Maybe it was broken? Or perhaps she was hallucinating from being so tired and sick? Deep down, she knew that the answer to all of these questions was no.

Pregnant, such a simple word that could scare the ever living shit out of someone or bring them so much joy. For Winter, it was hard to tell where her feelings were at just yet. All she could do was stare at the word to process what exactly it meant.

Before she knew it, her eyes quickly welled up with tears, causing her to let go of the pregnancy test so that she could drop her face into her hands to quiet her sobs.

She couldn't help but stand and cry for a while, mentally begging for some sort of sign that the pregnancy test was wrong, that it was just some sick technical error. She wasn't aware if she was ready for something like this. She didn't know if Qrow wanted children, hell, she didn't know is SHE wanted children.

Winter wished Qrow was there with her, needing him more than ever. How in Remnant was she going to tell him this news? In person? Over the phone? Should she even tell him? How would he react?

She wasn't ready for this extra amount of stress. Work was already hectic enough with the preparations for the big meeting that would be happening soon, and now she would have to figure out how to hide this secret of hers until she could decide what to do.

Standing and sobbing wasn't the most ideal way for Winter to think clearly, so she picked up the pregnancy test and went to lay in the comforts of her bed. No amount of blankets could even come close to Qrow's warmth, but it was worth a try.

Though she wasn't standing anymore, the sobbing continued for a longer while. The stress, the worry, it was all crashing down at her and for the first time in years, and she couldn't handle all of this by herself. She needed assistance.

Winter wiped at her eyes as she wondered if she should call Qrow. On one hand, it would be soothing to hear his voice, but on the other hand, he wouldn't stop asking what was bothering her till he knew what was going on. Though it would be less intimidating this way, she didn't believe it was fair for Qrow to find out over the phone. Besides, she would be seeing him in just a couple of days.

A shaky sigh escaped Winter's lips as she reached for her scroll on the nightstand, not able to resist how badly she wanted at least a hint of his presence in that moment. She managed to dial his number and began calling him, waiting anxiously for a bit until he finally answered.

"Hey, Winter. What's up?" Qrow asked, the joy in his voice obvious even over the phone. Woukd he have this same happiness if he knew?

"G-Good evening." Winter managed to choke out, trying not to sob over the phone. She mentally scolded herself for being unable to even get to the point of why she had called.

"Hey.. is something wrong?" Qrow asked as he heard the shakiness in her voice, being able to tell that she was about to cry. While he had heard Winter cry in the past during their late night talks about work and her family, it wasn't normal for her to call him when she wasn't in a good mood.

Winter attempted to calm herself down by taking deep breaths as she thought about what to say. "I'm just.. having a really bad day." She said, technically not lying.

"Did something happen at work or with your parents?" Qrow asked. "You don't have to tell me everything just yet if you don't feel comfortable, but I just want to make sure you're safe." he tried to soothe her.

Before she could even notice the lump in her throat coming back, Winter began to loudly sob once again. Though it answered his question in a way, she couldn't even think of how to explain the situation to him without just fully admitting it.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?" Qrow asked with much more concern. "Do I need to fly over there? Is there an emergency?"

"N-No!" Winter managed to exclaim, knowing that he WOULD fly all night to attempt to get into Atlas for her. "I just.. had a rough day." She said, which technically was part of the truth again.

"I've only heard you cry a handful of times, Winter. And none were ever like this." Qrow pointed out. "Something's wrong, you know you can trust me." He said, almost begging.

"I-I.. I think all the stress from work is finally hurting me." She made up, just wanting him to stop trying to figure it out.

"..Next time I see Ironwood, he's dead." Qrow stated with a soft growl to his voice, pissed off that Winter was past her breaking point. "Ironwood doesn't deserve you on his team. If you worked at Beacon, we cou-"

"Qrow, stop it, please.." a sigh escaped her quivering lips. "I just want to hear your voice to help calm me down."

There was silence for a moment before Qrow let out a quiet sigh. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all of that. I just.. you know how much I worry over you. I wish I could just hold you right now."

Imagining this scenario, Winter snuggled around in her warm blankets, shutting her eyes to recreate the feeling of his arms around of her.

The faint sound of shuffling came over the phone for Qrow to hear and he felt comfort in knowing that she was cuddled up in bed instead of at her desk doing extra work "In a couple of days I'll be there to listen to you and give you the comfort you need."

Winter sniffled a bit as she was reminded of how little time she had left to think about what she wanted to do. "Can you keep talking to me while I rest my eyes?"

"Of course, I'll talk my mouth off if I have to." Qrow agreed.

Anything that Qrow could think of came out of his mouth. Stories about his day, memories that linked to certain events, and sharing how he had been thinking of her all day. Meanwhile, Winter quietly reacted to his stories, her sobs quieting down to soft and gentle snores once he successfully got her to rest.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he heard her snoring. He didn't want to hang up the call, finding the sound of her breathing and snoring to be adorable and also comforting.

Was that weird?

Qrow shrugged to himself and turned the lights off in his room so that he could go to bed. Laying comfortably, he really noticed how much he liked this. It was as if Winter was truly laying there with him despite the lack of her body warmth.

He wanted to lay at her side forever, wanting to hear her breathing and feel her warmth every night.

"You awake?" Qrow quietly asked, getting no response. He stayed silent for a bit just to make sure that he wouldn't get a response back for what he was about to say.

"I want to marry you, Winter."


	6. Final Preparations

Tomorrow was the day.

By some magic, the days leading up to the big meeting passed by rather quickly for the two. Most likely due to all of their duties needed to prepare for the big event.

But of course it was also due to the fact that they each had something they needed to figure out before they reunited and it seemed as though neither of them could have a clear moment to think about what they wanted.

Even after crying it out on the phone with Qrow, Winter, by no surprise, still felt emotional about the situation she found herself in, struggling to figure out what exactly it was that she wanted to do.

At a glance, a person might assume that her crying wasn't a good sign, and that it probably meant that she didn't want the baby but that couldn't be further from the truth. Sure she was scared, even terrified, but there was more to it than just that.

Her entire life, Winter had spent all of her time taking care of others. From a very young age, Winter had already been taking care of her youngest sister, Weiss. The butler wouldn't find her in her room playing with toys or throwing tea parties for all of her stuffed animals, he'd find her in the nursery, cradling her sleeping sister and helping with any necessity that she could. Even after Weiss was grown, Winter had taken care of Whitley for a time before she headed off to join the military.

It wasn't a task she wanted to do, but rather one she needed to do. While her mother Willow thankfully did not consume any alcohol during pregnancy, the moment she was in the clear the addiction returned. With her mother black our drunk and her father out working all day long, Winter and the house butler would look over Weiss, making sure that she was always well fed and happy.

Since that very young age, Winter had been aware of the responsibility that it took to be a mother and although she resented the idea of ever doing that again for her mother, the thought of doing this for a child of her own with the man she loved so much was more than just appealing.

She loved the thought.

But how did she know if Qrow felt the same way?

The two had never talked about the future together, it almost seemed as if the two tried to avoid the subject. Winter was always busy with work and Qrow spent a lot of time on secret missions for Ozpin. It just felt like marriage wasn't in the cards for them.

But putting that aside, if the two couldn't even talk about marriage then they were far less ready to BRING LIFE into the world together. They would be skipping so many steps and going straight to one of the most difficult parts.

The more Winter thought about it, the more her head began to spin, that or it was because of how exhausted she was since she still had work.

Winter would wake up earlier than usual due to her morning sickness, that alone caused many difficulties for the poor girl. She would feel sick after vomiting but knew she shouldn't go back to bed to rest since she'd only end up falling asleep and missing work. Coffee would usually wake her up and raise her spirits but Winter knew that drinking coffee while pregnant would be dangerous for the child so she stopped drinking it right away.

Days at work were no better either. Winter would still have to stick to her daily quota of paperwork and would have to go out and train in the early morning. If she missed any of these activies then it would be more than suspicious based off of her clean and perfect record. This was the one time she cursed her need to be perfect.

All was not bad however since she still had Qrow at her side, while at the time not physically in less than 24 hours she would be. Even with the big distance from Vale to Atlas, Qrow was able to cheer up Winter with sweet messages and reminders to look after herself.

"You were so cheesy this week with all of those messages." Winter teased over call the night before the meeting, already on the airship going to Vale.

"Is a man not allowed to miss his girlfriend?" Qrow softly chuckled from the comfort of his apartment, knowing Winter had her own room on the airship so that no one would be able to overhear them. "But seriously, you really scared me the other day over the scroll."

"I assure you that I am well. I just overworked myself." Winter lied again, feeling a bit bad about being dishonest with him even under the circumstances. "But the preparations for the meeting are over now so once I get to Vale I'll only have a few matters to attend to before being able to rest."

"I swear, you're going to have to hold me back from hurting sweet old Jimmy once you all arrive. I don't care if the gods themselves were guests at this meeting, he shouldn't have put all that work on you." Qrow growled softly.

Winter let out a weak sigh, though she agreed, she knew that telling him so would only enable him to actually do something. "Again, I am fine. I am always happy to know that General Ironwood trusts me with such important tasks." She tried time convince him.

Qrow went to say something but then stopped himself, knowing that Winter would never understand just how concerning her dedication to her job was.

This was a usual discussion for the both of them. The two would go back and forth before simply giving up on the topic and compromising. However, due to the extremely stressful recent events, Winter felt herself close to cracking once more. "I just.. I wanted to work well so that we could meet again. I don't regret it and I can't wait to have my arms around of you in a couple of hours."

Qrow felt a tug at his lips, smiling softly at Winter's romantic words. He didn't want to argue with her now, he wanted to celebrate that he'd be with her soon. "I bet you can't wait to have your legs around of me again either." He added to lighten the mood.

Winter felt a huge wave of relief. Qrow had flirted with her, not pushing the subject of her job as he usually would do.

Everything was good.

The wave of relief was also accompanied with a faint blush of her cheeks from the flirt. She softly bit her bottom lip before tsking at him. "Naughty, naughty."

Qrow laughed softly, glad that everything was okay. "I think that's a good place to end our chat for tonight. I want you well rested before the meeting tomorrow, understood?"

Winter rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You need to rest too, I'm sure there's a lot on your mind." She said, referring to the event.

"Y..Yeah." Qrow agree, not referring to the event.

"We've both done our work, whatever happens will happen. No matter what, we're in this together." Winter softly smiled.

"Together." Qrow repeated, feeling a brighter smile creep up on his face. "Alright, please get some rest now. I love you, Winter."

Winter's heart danced from hearing those words. "I love you too. Goodnight. I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings us."


End file.
